


Extraterrestrial

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is singing Karaoke, will Jim finally get the message?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iseult1124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseult1124/gifts).



**USS ENTERPRISE KARAOKE NIGHT**  
FRIDAY 2100- UNTIL THE HOOCH RUNS OUT  
PRIZES, WHAT PRIZES?

“Vould you please velcome to ze stage, Leonard Horatio, “Karaoke Is My Life” McCoy singing Extraterrestrial.”

Bones was nervous, his hands were sweating as they gripped the microphone. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_

**_You’re so hypnotizing.  Could you be the devil?  Could you be an angel?_ **

It had been five years, five long years that he had suffered in silence. How stupidly pathetic. It wasn’t bad enough that Jim Kirk was the only real friend he had made at the Academy, but then he’d gone and screwed the pooch by falling in love with him.

**_Your touch magnetizing.  Feels like I am floating.  Leaves my body glowing._ **

His Daddy always said, “If you don’t ask, you don’t get.” Bones had run out of options, run out of time. This was his way of asking. He was tired of dancing around Jim. He was tired of half measures; pats on the shoulder that lingered too long, hugs where Leo didn’t want to let go, but forced himself back hoping Jim would just hold on. Bones was asking, he could only hope Jim understood the question.

**_They say be afraid.  You’re not like the others. Futuristic lover Different DNA. They don’t understand you_ **

Then there was that one night after the Narada, after Jim had faced his father’s murderer and offered him salvation. He would never forget waking later that morning to find Jim Kirk wrapped around his back, their legs threaded together, Jim’s right hand covering Leo’s heart. Bones knew Jim needed the comfort of contact but wished all the same that there was more too it, that Jim had needed him. Bones spent the rest of the morning awake in Jim’s arms, memorizing every moment; every soft breath, every twitch of Jim’s body against his own.

**_You’re from a whole ‘nother world.  A different dimension.  You open my eyes.  And I’m ready to go.  Lead me into the light._**

Bones had tried bourbon to wash the feel of Jim’s skin off of his own, but that only made him feel more lost, more alone and he usually fell asleep with tears drying on his pillow. So many opportunities that he had wasted by starting to tell Jim how he felt only to chicken out at the last minute. Well this was it, this was his moment, he wasn’t backing down now.

Bones hopped off the stage and stalked toward Jim. His leather pants were tight across his ass, his black tee snug across his chest. He slid onto Jim’s lap, pinning his chest to the seat with his free hand.

**_Kiss me ki-ki kiss me.  Infect me with your love and  Fill me with your poison._**

Jim pushed forward against Bones’ to raise his own hands to the face of his Chief Medical Officer. His blue eyes danced as he pulled Bones’ face toward his own. Bones dropped the microphone as his lips met Jim’s for the first time. He could feel Jim smiling against his lips and he pulled back to look into those impossibly blue eyes.

“All you had to do was ask Bones.”

 

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hUsJbLG32c>

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1273816>

**Author's Note:**

> I am thrilled to my gills to be able to bring back Leonard Horatio “Karaoke Is My Life” McCoy! Boy do I love you darlin! “Right back at ya sugar!”
> 
> There are so many people and things to blame for this fic. It all started with a McKirk prompt from last week where Jim and Bones had to tell people what their favorite fanvids were. Well Iseult1124, was kind enough to send me HER favorite fanvid, which I have kindly provided to all of you. See the problem is that I have had Extraterrestrial by Katy Perry stuck on an endless earworm loop in my hormone crazed brain for the last three days. SO I blame you, Iseult1124!
> 
> Then there’s Karl Urban himself and that….that THING Vaako does with his tongue. I have also had this video stuck on an endless loop on my computer for the last three days. Karl Urban, I blame you! (but I would totally make out with you just the same…)


End file.
